


Her Bumblebee

by Argyle_S



Series: A Bond Of Their Own [2]
Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spark Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Transformers Spark Bonds, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Charlie decides to turn in early since Bee is out on guard duty, but when Bee gets home, he wants to give his wife a little attention.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Series: A Bond Of Their Own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104146
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Her Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as ‘A Human of His Own’ and takes place roughly six months after that story.

Charlie normally wasn’t able to sleep when Bee was out on a mission. She would sit up with the spark bond open just enough to let her feel his emotions without distracting him with her worry until he got back to base. She’d hoped tonight would be different. Instead of being out in the field scouting for energon deposits, or hunting down traces of Decepticon activity, Bee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Arcee, Hot Rod and Windblade were pulling guard duty while Hoist and Grabble set up a cluster of their solar power towers on the south end of the base grounds in order to increase their energon supply. The assignment was basically zero risk, and Charlie had hoped that since she knew Bee was safe, she’d be able to have an early night and catch up on the sleep she’d been missing lately. It hadn’t worked out that way. She’d lay in bed, tossing and turning until she finally just admitted that she couldn’t sleep without the feel of Bee’s plates against her, and had opened the bond up just a little, until she could feel Bee.

She wasn’t sure if she’d opened things up more than she intended, or if Bee had opened things up a bit from his side as well, but she immediately felt his boredom, and his awareness of her. They’d connected through the bond and she’d felt his love and his longing to be with her come pouring through, and she sent hers back. The connection had done what the knowledge that Bee was safe hadn’t and let her drift off into a light slumber.

She wasn’t sure what time she woke up, but she had a feeling it was pretty late. What she was sure of was why she woke up. She hadn’t closed off the bond before she drifted off to sleep. It was a habit not to. They really only closed it down when Bee was off base, and then only to avoid it being a distraction. But with the bound open between them, Charlie could feel a flood of emotions rolling through Bee. There was a little impatience, but a lot of relief, excitement and anticipation, but what really caught Charlie’s attention was the desire and arousal. Her bot was turned on. Really, really turned on.

Charlie smiled as she let his desire and arousal wash over her. It was one of her favorite parts of the bound. She wasn’t immune to insecurity where Bee was concerned. After all, he was surrounded by members of his own species every day, and while Bee might not have noticed that there were a lot of them who were interested in him, it hadn’t escaped Charlie’s notice. But moments like this, moments when she could feel his love and his desire and his attraction to her quieted those insecurities and reminded her that of all the people he could have chosen, he chose her.

She thought about what his desire meant, about his servos on her body, his warm plates pressed against her skin, about the feel of him inside her. She could almost feel the delicious ache that his spike left inside her, the one that always kept a smile on her face the next day. She pulled off the thin tank top and panties she wore to bed and tossed them on the floor next to her go bag, then lay back and let her own growing need pour through the bond. In return, she felt Bee’s happiness grow, along with his desire, arousal and impatience. He reached back through the bond and touched her in a way she’d come to think of as a psychic hug. Him pressing his spark against her soul, letting the walls between the waver and fade just a bit, while love and warmth and comfort flowed back and forth.

She asked what was taking so long, why he wasn’t already in their quarters, but Bee just replied by telling her to be patient, but he also sent along an image of her straddling him, riding his spike with her head thrown back and her mouth open. She squeezed her legs together, trying to ease the burning need between them, and retaliated with an image of her on her back, with her legs wrapped around Bee’s face as he took her with his mouth. She felt his desire, his arousal and his impatience all grow stronger.

She pushed the bond open wider as she spread her legs as let her hands wander, running them over her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples before moving down further, over her stomach, through the thick patch of dark curls between her legs. She rubbed circles on her mons, moaning at the feeling before sliding her fingers down the insides of her thighs and back up, running them along side her vulva without actually touching it. Bee could feel it, and she could feel Bee’s reaction to it. His exhaust fans spinning up, his valve getting wet, his modestly plates itching to open. She was practically torturing her poor bot, but that’s what he deserved for getting her all worked up and keeping her waiting.

She considered actually touching herself, letting her fingers slip inside her lips and find her entrance or her clit, but she didn’t. She thought about it, and she let Bee know she was thinking about it, but she didn’t want to come on her own fingers. She wanted Bee touching her, loving her, filling her. She just wanted it now.

Bee’s impatience suddenly vanished in a flash of relief, and a moment later, she could feel him moving. Whatever had been holding him up was gone, and he was rushing towards her. To give him a little encouragement, she ran her fingers up over the edge of her labia, smearing her arousal and teasing herself, letting Bee feel it through the link.

She smiled as she heard heavy ped steps coming to a stop outside the door. She waited as the door opened and Bee stepped inside, but once she was sure his eyes were on her, she dipped a finger in between her lips, stroking the soft, wet flesh of her vulva and teasing her entrance.

Bee actually let out a moan as the door slid shut. She could feel his need pouring through the link as he crossed the room and sat down next to her on the recharge shelf that served as their bed. She moved her hands away letting him see how wet she was for him and Bee, her sweat, gorgeous, wonderful Bee didn’t waste a moment. He reached for her, running a digit up the inside of her thigh as his modesty panels folded away. She watched as his spike unfolded, licking her lips at seeing it standing there proudly, its full size on display. Even as Bee was pressing one of his digits against her center, she made a decision. Up until now, he’d always transformed his spike down to a smaller size, and while she’d been taking bigger and bigger sizes, she hadn’t yet had all of him in her. But tonight was the night. Tonight, she was going to take all of him.

Bee stroked the tip of a digit against her and Charlie’s head fell back against her pillow as she let out a moan. He used his digit to open her up, spreading her lips so he could run his finger along the wet pink flesh inside, and stroke her clit. He reached up with his other hand, stroking her hair softly, and she caught the familiar scents of car wax and Armor All. She smiled again, realizing what had been keeping him. Her wonderful bot had stopped by the cleaning station and let the minicons give him a detailing so he’d be nice and clean when he came to bed. It was such a Bee thing to do. She felt a surge of love for him and let it flow through their bond, almost crying with joy when she felt its echo coming back from Bee.

He stroked her again, and Charlie grabbed at the sheets under her, holding on as he found his rhythm. She wasn’t going to last, not if he kept that up. She was already too far gone just from thinking about hi and teasing him, but Bee didn’t seem to mind, and didn’t seem to want to drag it out. On the next stroke, he found her entrance with the tip of his digit, and pushed lightly, opening her and sliding inside. Charlie bit her lip, because even his digits were big. It wasn’t an experience she had personally, because Bee was her first and only lover, but she couldn’t help but think starting with one of his fingers was a bit like starting with a human’s entire fist. It stretched and it burned and she loved it. Sometimes she came before he was in to the first knuckle. Not tonight though. She felt him reach that point and start to pull out again, felt him start to fuck her with his digit.

“Bee,” she pleaded, and after six months together, Bee knew exactly what she was begging for. The vibrations started low and heavy in his finger, but quickly picked up speed as he fucked her. She rocked her hips up to meet each thrust, eager to have him inside, even as she fought to hold back, to make it last.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Bee replied. “Now, come for me.”

She wasn’t ready, not really. She wanted it to last, but Bee’s words were to much and Charlie screamed as Bee pressed up against the sensitive spot on her front wall, pushing her over the edge as wave after wave of pleasure poured through her.

Bee cut the vibrations just as they started to become too much, and Charlie collapsed back into the mattress, panting and spent. She looked up into Bee’s eyes, smiling at the smug grin in his face.

“That’ll teach you to tease me,” Bee said.

“Yes. Yes, it will,” Charlie agreed.

Bee leaned down and kissed her softly, and Charlie sighed at the familiar tart flavor of his mouth and the very so slight electric shock his kisses carried.

“God, I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he said as he kissed her shoulder. “I missed you today. So much.”

“I missed you too,” Charlie said, feeling a small ache tugging at her. At moments like this, she always wanted to ask Bee to take a duty assignment that kept him on base. She never asked, no matter how much she wanted to, because she knew if she asked, he’d do it, and he’d be miserable. Her boy was a fighter, and watching his friends go off into danger while he stayed behind would kill him, just as sure as a Decepticon would.

“I’m thinking I might ask Optimus for a couple of days leave,” Bee said. “Fowler has a cabin he said we could use.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s not much. A converted barn. But he says it’s insulated so it stays nice and warm, and there’s enough room for me to move around inside, and best of all, there’s no one around for miles. I thought we could just ground bridge in.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Charlie said. Bee smiled, but she felt a touch of sadness coming across the bond.

“What’s wrong love?” she asked.

“I just wish I could take care of you,” he said. “Buy you a house and take you on vacations where we don’t have to hide from everyone. Get a job where I’m home ever day, and we don’t have to worry about Decepticons.”

Charlie reached down and took Bee’s head in her hands, pulling him you so she could kiss him again. “I love you, Bee. You’re my home, and as long as I have you, I have everything I need.”

Bee kissed her again. “You deserve the world.”

“Then it’s a good thing I already have it,” she said, before kissing him again.

“I just want to give you everything you want,” Bee said.

“I just want you inside of me,” Charlie said. “All of you.”

Bee’s optical ridges rose a little at that. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Charlie said. “Lay down.”

Bee shifted so that he could lay down on the recharge shelf next to Charlie, and she looked him over, feeling herself grow wetter at the sight of his spike standing up from his crotch plates. She waited until he was settled, then climbed up onto him, settling herself just below his spike. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip before she used both of her hands to press it down flat against his chassis. Bee moaned at her touch, a sound that made Charlie clench her pelvic muscles, her own need getting to her. She’d wanted this for so long, and now that the moment was here, every second Bee wasn’t inside her was a second to long.

She moved forward, pressing her pussy against the underside of his shaft, rocking her hips a little and grinding herself against him. She moved slowly, teasing both of them as she smeared the wet evidence of her need along him until finally, she reached his tip. She bit her lip as she felt it press against her entrance, so much bigger than the digit he’d used to open her earlier. She arched her back and pushed down in a move she’d perfected over the last six months, taking Bee’s tip in with a single motion before stopping and holding it there. Having him inside hurt. He was too big, and her body was fighting it, but she was used to that. Every time they’d stepped up a size, she’d gone through this. The stretching, and the burning ache that went with it has become a huge turn on, and the pain was delicious. It just made her that much wetter. She felt his servos settle on her thighs, and his thumbs start rubbing the inside of her legs.

“God, Bee, it’s so big,” she whispered.

“We can stop,” he said, and it made her love him that much more. He was always so concerned about her, even when all she wanted was for him to thrust up into her, to fill her and take her.

“No,” she said. She took a deep breath and let it out, and at the same time, she relaxed her legs, letting her own weight force her down on his spike. Both of them let out a moan as what they were feeling poured back and forth through their bond. She could feel just how wet and hot and tight she felt wrapped around him, and he could feel the heady mix of pain and pleasure that was pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

She leaned forward, pressing her hands against his chest plates and looking down. She smiled when she realized she had him about halfway in. There was so much more of him to take, and she wanted every millimeter of it. She lifted up, and then dropped back down, forcing him in deeper, then doing it again and again, taking more of him with each stroke. After the first few, Bee started responding, lifting her and pulling her back down with his servos as he rocked his hips up to meet her, making her take more and more of him.

God, he had ruined her for anyone else the first time they’d been together, but every time he fucked her, she felt it all over again. The way the spark rings on his spike turned up the intensity of their bond, the way he stretched her and filled her like no human ever could. When he thrust into her again, and she felt herself hit his crotch plates, when she realized she had all of him inside, it was almost enough to send her over the edge again, but she held back. Having him all the way inside her was everything she’d imagined, but there was one more thing she wanted. Something to make things truly special.

She ran her hands over Bee’s chest plate, and she didn’t even have to ask. Bee knew her too well by now. The panels slid out of the way, baring first his spark chamber, then a moment later, his spark to her. She reached for his spark, laying a hand on it as she rose and fell on his spike, and as she touched it, she felt the walls between them fall away, felt two become one.

The bond opened up fully, connecting them the way it always did, washing away the walls between them, silencing everything that separated them until they were truly one and it was impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended. The moved together, burying their spike in their vagina, relishing the tightness and the wetness and the heat, and the size and the way it stretched them and made them ache and made them fell so, so full. The pain and the pleasure flowed together like their souls, becoming one and the same. The rose up and fell and thrust up and pulled out and filled with pride that they were able to take their spike and filled at amazement that they someone so small could take all of them. Their bodies felt the end coming, overload building in their sensory processors, and orgasm coming from the way they were fucking them. They squeezed their spark gently, wanting to hold the connection, want to feel it together. The overload, the orgasm, the both came at once, one of their bodies clenching and squeezing around the other, while the other body spilled inside the first, their world filling with blinding swirls of color and feels that made them sure they’d left their bodies to find heaven or the well of all sparks.

It lasted forever, or just a few seconds, but either way, when it came to an end, they parted reluctantly, her hand pulling away from his spark, his chest plates sliding back into place. He lifted her gently off his spike, both of them knowing better than to let her doze while he was still in her. She lay gently on his chest, feeling the pull of his spark so close to her head as he draped a blanket over her to keep her warm.

He was hers now. She’d had all of him, all of his spike and his spark both, and she loved it. There was no way this would be the only time she took him, her Bumblebee. She smiled as he rested a servo on her, relishing the weight on top of her.

“I love you,” she said as her eyes drifted closed.

“I love you too,” he said, and it was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.


End file.
